Tom and Harry: Brothers?
by MellowLemon
Summary: You know when Harry is hit with Avada Kedavra in the seventh book and goes to the train station. Yeah, well, what if that didn't happen? What if he was shoved into a new world, where only two people know what he's talking about, and only one believed him.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Mellow here, finally. I had a dream once... and this is what happened.**_

_**I don't have any ownership over Harry Potter. That's all J. **_

You know when Harry is hit with Avada Kedavra in the seventh book and goes to the train station. Yeah, well, what if that didn't happen? What if he was shoved into a new world, where only two people know what he's talking about, and only one believed him.

This is the story of what would happen.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. His whole body felt stiff. He heard voices around him, but couldn't understand what they were saying. The whole room was blurry, probably because he didn't have his glasses on. He tried to reach for them, but his arm was too heavy to lift. He tried to think about what happened, then his yes fully opened in shock. He had been in the woods; he had died, hadn't he? Was this death? No, it couldn't be. He was lying on a hospital bed. He felt someone put on his glasses. He looked up and saw a red-haired figure by his bed.

"Ginny?" he asked, his throat felt raw and his voice sounded off.

"Shh, Harry. Calm down. Mama's here." Harry was confused and closed his eyes for a second. "Keep your eyes open, honey. Come on, you can do it. Wake up now. It's time to wake up."

Harry sat up slowly, but was held down by the woman. "Mom?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Mom's here. Just lie down, but try to stay awake."

Harry sat up quickly. "HOW? But you were-. You're alive!"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She laughed. "Now lie down, we want to make sure you're okay." Lily turned and talked to a Doctor Harry just realized was there. She turned back to Harry. "Harry, I need to go check on your brother. Your father is on his way, he's picking up your sister from school. I'll be back when I can."

"My sister?" Harry tried to ask, but she had already left. The doctor sat next to him, and Harry was strongly reminded of his Headmaster. They even looked alike.

"Hello Harry. My name is Doctor Dumbledore. Could you tell me if you are in any pain or discomfort."

Harry was confused. Was this Dumbledore's brother or another relative? Maybe he had a twin brother. "No, I just feel kind of stiff, like I've woken up from a long nap."

The doctor smiled. "Good. Could you tell me the last thing you remember?" Harry wasn't sure what to say, the doctor was clearly muggle since he didn't see anything magical. But why would he be brought to a muggle doctor?

"Umm…" Harry tried to think of what to say. "I was in the woods by my school, and I saw this green light…" Harry said cautiously.

The doctor frowned. "Can you tell me your name and age?"

"My name is Harry Potter, and I'm 17." The doctor frowned again. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Harry, your name is not Harry Potter. Your name is Harrison Evans. You are 12, not 17." Harry was shocked, he didn't believe the doctor, but what the doctor said about his age did make sense. He didn't feel or sound 17 anymore, so he believed the doctor about that. What he couldn't believe was the fact that his last name was Evans, or that his parents were alive, or that he had a brother and sister.

The doctor interrupted his thinking. "Harry, what are your siblings' names?"

"Umm…" Harry was at a loss. He had no clue. The doctor frowned, but before he could say anything a nurse rushed in. A nurse that looked very much like Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, calm down." The doctor was saying. "What's the matter?"

"It's Tom. Albus, he's destroying the room and we can't get him to calm down!" The doctor's eyes widened and he ran out of the room. Harry was left, even more confused than before. Harry, too confused for his own good, stood and walked out of the room in the direction the doctor went. He continued walking, surprised at the lack of doctors, until he heard screaming from a room close to his. He walked over and looked inside. He couldn't see who was doing it, only hear the familiar screams. He wondered where he had heard them before.

Harry quietly walked in and walked towards the boy. He was grabbed by his 'mom'.

"Harry, what are you doing!? You should be in your bed, not here!" At her words the boy destroying the room froze. He turned around and Harry gasped as the boy's eyes widened.

"Harry?" the boy asked quietly as Harry said "Tom." At the same time. Standing in the middle of the room was the eleven-year-old boy Harry had seen in the pevensive in Dumbledore's office. Tom Marvolo Riddle. All was silent as Harry and Tom glared at each other.

_**AN: I need a name for their new sister. Any ideas?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: New chapter, but I'm NOT proud of this one. I just need to move it along so they can go home and have the actuall story start. **_

_**Oh, and here's a message for the Guest who thought putting a sister in here was stupid: **_

_**I get that you don't like it, but it's needed in the story. Don't call it stupid if you don't know what it's for. Besides, who is Tom going to bond with first, the boy who lived? The boys parents who he killed? Or a little girl who loves him and he hasn't done anything too? It's not like he's going to go all: "Hi harry, I tried to kill you, but forgive me cuz I'm your brother now."**_

_**Sorry about that Guest, I just really needed to get that off my chest.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter **_

Tom looked around, trying to find his wand. When he couldn't, he tried to use his wandless magic. "Potter! What did you do to my magic?"

"I didn't do anything? What did you do?"

"Why can't you die properly?"

"Why can't YOU die properly?"

"You DARE!" Tom seethed

"Seeing as how we're both children, I do." Harry smirked.

Tom seemed to come to the same conclusion. He also realized that Harry was bigger than him. Why couldn't life be fair!

"This is YOUR FAULT, somehow…"

"Oh, really? How?"

"It just is! At least I didn't just walk into a forest to die!"

"At least my soul is in one PIECE!"

"Who even TOLD you about that?"

"People." Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"I get that Potter, I'm not stupid!"

"I didn't say you were." Harry was having fun with his Slytherin side.

"Why do I feel compelled to yell childish insults at you?!"

Harry started laughing hysterically. Everyone was silent in shock.

"Oh…oh…oh man, I haven't laughed like that in forever." Harry wiped a tear from his eye. "Perhaps, Tom…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Harry sighed. "We ARE children."

They were both silent.

Lily took this moment to run over to them and pull them over, both by their ears.

"WHAT has gotten INTO YOU TWO?! Apologize, now!"

"No, I refuse!" Tom said, staring into Lily's eyes.

The Doctor, Dumbledore rushed in and James followed behind. He went to calm Lily down. Tom growled at the Doctor that resembled Dumbledore, who sighed.

"Let us move to a different room, shall we?"

"James, where's-"

"She's in the Lobby with her Uncle, sweetie."

"Oh, okay, let's go." The four followed Dumbledore in a tense silence. They arrived in an office with several chairs.

"I am surprised that they can walk around so quickly. Usually, with this, the patient must undergo much physical therapy."

Lily looked worried. "What's wrong with them? It's like they are two different kids!"

The two 'kids' were currently sitting in chairs, glaring at each other."

"I believe they may be. When I questioned Harry, his last memories did not match up with his medical records. He also claimed to be 17. This is just a hypothesis, but they may have experienced a different world while they were in a coma."

"Harry, Tom, is this true?"

Harry sighed, looking back to his 'parents'. He nodded.

Lily gasped as James asked "What do you remember?"

"Well, for one, my name was Harry Potter, not Evans. I attended a boarding school somewhere in Northern Europe, or maybe Wales, and I was 17, and… my parents were dead." He said the last part softly, and they could barely hear it.

"Tom, is the same true with you?" Tom still glared at Harry and refused to acknowledge anyone else.

"Actually, Tom here was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was the one to kill my parents." Harry glared back at Tom.

There was a shocked silence.

"Well, there isn't much we can do but wait and see if some of their true memories return to them."

"True memories!?" Tom spoke up at last. "These are our true memories!"

"Mom, dad, Harry, Tommy? What's going on?" They all turned to see a little red-haired girl standing by the door. She was rubbing her tired eyes and took that moment to yawn.

_**AN: Still taking name requests.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Mellow here. this is reeeeeeeally short. Oh, And I decided on a name. Rose. I thank for this. Trying to get this up, and I had thought I had updated this.**_

_**Well, I did have this uploaded on DOc Manager, and I thought I uploaded it, but then my computer crashed for a LOOOOOONG time and Lemon (my sister) was complaining about homework. (Although, she does have a lot, no envy there) So I updated this. SHe don't know. MWA HA HAA.m Oh no, I'm starting to sound like her. Ugh.**_

_**Anyways, here you go. We don't own Harry Potter. Please review, I will be responding next chapter (I SWEAR I WILL)**_

"Rosie, honey, what are you doing here. I thought you were out with your Uncle Sev." Lily said. At that moment, Severus Snape ran up to the room.

"Lily I… there you are Rosie, you had me worried for a second."

Both Harry and Tom were shocked. Severus Snape was acting CIVIL to a CHILD and his hair wasn't greasy and he was wearing JEANS, well, black jeans.

"Hey, Sev. Rosie just got here. Would you like to explain how?"

Severus gulped at the angry red-head in front of him.

"She snuck off. I swear…"

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just…perhaps James should tell you."

"Harry and Tom have different memories."

Sev glanced at the two, "Hey boys, do you remember your Uncle Sev?"

Harry just stared at him, still in shock, while Tom sneered.

"Well, that answers that question…" He trailed off awkwardly, causing Harry and Tom to both smirk. They turn to each other and noticed their identical smirks and quickly sneered before turning away.

Rose walked over to Tom. They stood there watching each other, just staring. Rose smiled before climbing up to sit next to him. Tom growled at her, but she just looked up at Lily. "Mum, what's wrong with Harry and Tommy?"

Lily looked at Tom worriedly, the mother in her wanting to snatch her Rosie away, but she knew that would only cause problems.

"Don't worry sweetie, nothing's wrong. Perhaps you and Sev should go and let us talk," Rosie pouted, not liking her idea.

Sev stepped in and picked up Lily, causing both Harry and Tom to be shocked once again. "I believe I say an ice cream parlor across the street…" Rose's face lit up.

"Yay! Ice Cream!" She jumped out of Sev's arms and ran out of the room. Sev ran out after her.

Harry and Tom stared off where the two had run off, before looking at each other. Harry chuckled, Tom smirked, and they both burst out into childish giggles.

"Potter, before we return, I will be obliviating you." Tom choked out.

Harry wiped a tear from his eye, calming down. "Please do."

Then, both realizing they were wide open in front of the enemy, they froze and shoved back on their masks that hid their emotions.

James and Lily sighed, looking at each other. This was going to be a long day…


End file.
